idsbiostoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Race of Honour
This is the story of Aliki's rise to fame, and Moa's fall to shame. Chapter 1: The Challenge Moa sat in The Rusty Mask at ‘his’ table. The Kanohi Stripes were playing the usual songs, and the other Matoran were clapping and cheering the band. Some of them were watching Moa, hoping to talk to him or get his autograph. He was, after all, Tehktra Nui’s hoverboarding champion. A green Matoran with a Kanohi Mask of Illusion walked over, and sat down opposite Moa. “Hello”. “Hello. What can I do for you?” Moa leaned back on his chair. “I challenge you to a hoverboarding race tomorrow.” The whole pub stopped and stared at the Le-Matoran. Moa stayed clam and asked, “What’s your name?” “Aliki.” “Well, Aliki, you’d better be prepared for the race of your life, because tomorrow you’re going to face the most accomplished hoverboarder in Tehktranuian history.” Aliki stared at Moa and smiled. “I look forward to it.” Moa leaned in closer and said, “Me too.” **** “Are you out of your mind?” Icax just glared at Aliki. “Nobody’s ever beaten Moa in a race!” “And? Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try. If I win, I’ll go down in history!” Icax looked away for a second, and then said, “Okay, but what happens if you lose? What will you do then?” “I’ll practice hard and then try again someday,” was Aliki’s reply. “Besides, I’m not going to lose. Icax, this is my dream!” “I know it is. Just don’t destroy it.” Chapter 2: The Preparations Moa The next day, Moa was sitting down at his desk. He had a spanner out, and was fixing his jousting spear and his hoverboard boosters. He played it legal, but pushed the law of Hoverboarding to its limits. That's why he always won every game. No other Matoran were prepared to take risks like that. Picking up his sheild, he re-painted some of the damaged areas. It had to be in top condition. Moa liked Aliki. The Le-Matoran showed spirit, even if he was a little cocky. But did Aliki have what it would take to win? Moa hoped not, and continued with his work. Aliki "Spanner!" "Here!" Icax chucked it to Aliki, who used it breifly, before dropping it. "Brakas wrench!" "Here!" Icax threw the item over, and Aliki caught it. This process continued for several hours, until the two Matoran stood back and looked at their handiwork. In front of them was a hoverboard, sleek and silver, top of the range boosters on the back, and a streamlined front. "It's...it's...beautiful!" Aliki said. He was clearly very pleased. Icax turned to his friend. "Now what?" "Jousting spear and sheild! To work!" Chapter 3: Before the Race Aliki was confident. Confident in himself, in his Hoverboard, in his friends, his supporters, and especially in Moa. Confident that he'll lose, Aliki thought. He didn't bear any grudges against Moa. In fact, he liked Moa. More than that, he admired him - Moa had been his idol for years, so actually getting to face him in a race was an honour. My race of honour...or should that be race ''for honour?'' The MVT came to a halt, and Gairon got out of the front. He came around the back to release Aliki and his equipment, when he saw a Le-Matoran walking past. Unclipping the safety webbing quickly, Gairon let Aliki out and then ran up to Katron. "Hey man! You here to watch the race?" Katron just smiled at Gairon, and then walked up to Aliki. "You have guts, friend. Let's hope they don't get ripped out during the race." "Katron!" The Ba-Matoran screeched. "Just because you aren't Matoran enough to challenge a Hoverboarding champion doesn't mean that you have to take it out on him!" The angered Le-Matoran spat at Aliki's feet. "Good luck, not that you're gonna' need it..." He turned and started to walk away, not even turning back when he said, "...because even if you had it, you would have a hope in fugging Karzahni of winning." **** Slowly, Aliki's fist began to unclench. Gairon put a hand on his arm. "Just ignore Katron, he's in a deep funk at the moment, and he's just using you as a scapegoat." Aliki said nothing. Instead, he reached for his Hoverboard, his Jousting Spear, and his Sheild. "Gairon, do you think I can do it?" "Of course, Aliki! Nothing can stop you now!" And then, Aliki smiled, and walked towards the starting line of the race track, where his life would change forever. Characters *Aliki *Moa *Icax *Gairon *Katron *The Kanohi Stripes See Also *''Toa Imydrex's Blog'''' '' *''Matoran Adventures'''' '' Trivia * The Brakas Wrench is a reference to the real-life monkey wrench. *Tehktra Nui, Icax, Aliki, and everything in this story apart from Moa were created by Ids5621. Category:Stories Category:MOCS not built by Ids